injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar Korra/Quotes
Main Roster Aquaman: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Atrocitus: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(You've learned much since your arrival.) "I'm a fast learner Atrocitus." (Nonetheless, I have no use for you.) Bane: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Batman: *''"I'm not your enemy."'' (You're not the only dimension-crosser who said that.) "Please, just let me prove it." *(...) "..." (...) Black Canary: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Blue Beetle: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Brainiac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Captain Cold: *''"I'm used to the cold."'' (But are you used to an unending frostbite?) "No, and I'm not going to be." *(...) "..." (...) Catwoman: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cheetah: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cyborg: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Deadshot: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Doctor Fate: *''"I've met you before, in the Spirit World."'' (I've summoned your Avatar spirit for assistance.) "A little warning would have been nice." *(Nice to see you again Raava.) "Always willing to help out an old friend." (Shall we begin?) *(This host suits you Raava.) "Same to you Nabu." (Now, let us test how efficient she is.) Firestorm: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Flash: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Gorilla Grodd: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Green Arrow: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Green Lantern: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Harley Quinn: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(So you's the Avatar or something?) "I am, here to bring balance to this world." (Sorry but that position's full.) Poison Ivy: *''"Ivy, we have business."'' (Is this about that rash I gave you?) "Yes! I had hives for a month!" *(...) "..." (...) Robin: *''"Move out of my way."'' (Leave my world freak.) "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." *(Leave, now.) "I'm not leaving until your boss goes down." (...) Scarecrow: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Supergirl: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Superman: *''"Your days of tyranny are long over Superman."'' (Actually, today starts a new era of dominance.) "I wouldn't be so sure." *(How did you get here?) "I, I don't know." (Allow me to jog your memory.) *(The Insurgency dies today.) "You'll have to get through me first." (That won't be much of an issue.) Swamp Thing: *''"I must be in the spirit world."'' (The spirits respect the green.) "Well I'm the Avatar so please get out of my way." *(...) "..." (...) Wonder Woman: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) DLC Characters Darkseid: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Premier Skins John Stewart: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Powergirl: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reverse Flash: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Clashes *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *(Who sent you?) "Believe me, I'm just here to help!" (Against Batman) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) Mid-Match *''"..."'' (after completing a combo) *''"..."'' (after winning a round) See Also Avatar Korra (Injustice 2) Avatar Korra/Story Avatar Korra/Gameplay Category:Venommm Category:Dialogue